De iniciales y libretas
by Once L
Summary: Gokudera ha perdido su libreta -o eso es lo que creyó- pero ahora que sabe dónde está y quién la tiene, tratará de recuperarla a toda costa. ¿Lo logrará? - 1859.


**Titulo:** De iniciales y libretas.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato y Hibari Kyoya. Mención de Reborn & Tsuna.

**Género: **Humor. Familia. Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. 1859.

**Para:** Crack & Roll. **Reto:** Operación rescate.

**Resumen: **Gokudera ha perdido su libreta (o eso es lo que creyó) pero ahora que sabe dónde está y quién la tiene, tratará de recuperarla a toda costa. ¿Lo logrará?

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío; propiedad exclusiva de _Akira Amano_.

**17/05/2012.**

**********1. Capitulo 1- ¿Y mi libreta?**

No está.

Es todo lo que Gokudera puede pensar al vaciar el contenido de su mochila al piso a mitad del pasillo de la escuela y no ver entre los libros, los cuadernos o las hojas sueltas su pequeña libreta.

_"¡No, no, no!"._

Se agacha para remover las cosas y comprobar que en efecto la libreta que busca no está por ninguna parte.

_"¿Dónde diablos…?"._

Busca alrededor por acto reflejo, pero la libretita de pasta dura y negra tampoco está ahí; no voló unos metros más allá al vaciar sus cosas como pensó que podía haber pasado.

¿Dónde la dejó? ¿La habrá dejado en casa? Se pregunta mentalmente, recordando haberla visto esa mañana dentro de su mochila cuando sacó su libro de Matemáticas para la primera clase. Pero entonces, ¿dónde está ahora? ¿Por qué no está ahí?

- ¡Mierda!

Pese a tratar de reprimir su molestia y enojo no puede, centrándose en que tiene que hallarla. Mete todo con prisa a su mochila de nuevo, cerciorándose que no haya olvidado nada.

_"¡Tengo que encontrarla, no puedo dejar que alguien la vea!"._

Con ese pensamiento en mente es que se pone de pie y regresa a su salón para buscarla; con suerte y la dejó en el cajón de su banca y él ahí, preocupado y alterado por nada.

No obstante y para su mala suerte, no hay nada guardado en su banca.

- ¡Ah! ¿Dónde la dejé? ¿Se me habrá caído? ¿Alguien la habrá sacado de mi mochila?

Existen muchas posibilidades que explican su desaparición, pero él no sabe cuál es la correcta; qué sucedió en realidad.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –toma asiento en su banca, pensando en la situación.

Si bien es cierto que la libreta no tiene apuntes de la escuela ni tareas, sí tiene algo importante para él; tiene ideas y pensamientos de los demás y de él mismo, del mundo en general, aunque no, no es un diario.

_"¡Yo no tendría una tontería como esa!"._

Se defiende él mismo de su efímero pensamiento y de lo que pueda pensar la persona que la haya encontrado y hojeado, porque sabe que será inevitable no hacerlo; _"el ser humano es curioso por naturaleza"_.

Recuerda haber leído o escuchado esa frase por ahí, y está más que de acuerdo con ella.

¿Qué puede hacer, entonces?

Sabe que las probabilidades de encontrar su libreta son escasas y más, recuperarla; se han reducido considerablemente porque ésta, no tiene escrito en ninguna de sus páginas su nombre que indique que es suya, o el de nadie más.

Pensando en esta posibilidad y que alguien más pudiera leerla (alguien de la Mafia, alguna Familia enemiga, por ejemplo) es que omitió todo nombre que pudiera relacionarlos o implicar de alguna forma a las personas que están cerca de él, utilizando simplemente sus iniciales.

Después de todo, había infinidad de personas con la misma inicial, ¿no? La libreta podía ser de cualquiera.

**.::.**

Lo que Gokudera no sabe ni se imagina es que alguien ya ha recogido su libreta, y en este preciso momento la está leyendo luego de hojearla brevemente.

Lo que contiene la primera hoja con una caligrafía perfecta y bien puntuada es:

_"Por recomendación de "R-san" es que comenzaré a utilizar esta libreta como una nueva alternativa para canalizar la molestia, el enojo y la desesperación que la mayoría de las personas me causan con su mera existencia. Con ello y en vez de ponerme a pelear o gritarles por cualquier cosa me alejaré de ellos para tratar de plasmar en estas hojas cómo me siento y por qué, del mismo modo que lo que causa esta persona en mí para lograrme sacar de mis casillas._

_El objetivo como ya he dicho, no es otro más que trabajar y ampliar mi tolerancia; una tarea difícil sin duda, más no imposible. No para mí, que aspiro a convertirme en el apoyo de alguien muy importante y que cambió por completo mi vida. ¡Y no, no estoy sonriendo en este instante!_

_Pasando a otra cosa… ¡Esto por supuesto no es un diario!_

_¿Por qué alguien como yo, "G" tendría algo absurdo como eso? ¡No soy una estúpida colegiala después de todo! ¡Soy un hombre, y los hombres no tienen estúpidos diarios!_

_¡Así que no, no es un diario! ¡Es… es mi libreta de recolecciones sobre malditos, y molestas personas que no deberían de existir en el mundo; sí, eso mismo!_

_¡Y si alguien más que no sea yo lee esto por error, equivocación o lo que sea, debes de saber maldito o maldita que te mandaré a volar por los aires con mi dinamita en cuanto te atrape! ¡Advertidos quedan!_

_Bueno, eso sería todo de momento… espero que esto sirva para no decepcionar a mi querido "X" y "R-san"; los dos cuentan conmigo._

_"G" fuera, a 13 de Noviembre._

- Hn.

Al terminar de leer la primera entrada no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa; esto sin duda era divertido y gracioso.

Está de sobra decir que se iba a quedar con la pequeña libreta, guardándola mientras tanto en el bolsillo de su camisa blanca.

Ya leería más luego; ahora... tenía más cosas que hacer.

**.::.**

_"¡Maldición!"._

Gokudera chasquea con molestia su lengua al salir de su salón de clases. Es claro que debido a su descuido ha perdido su libreta y ya no puede hacer nada más.

_"Ahora tendré que comprarme otra e informarle a Reborn-san que he perdido mis avances de los últimos seis meses"._

- Ah... –suspira con cansancio, murmurando por lo bajo.- Sólo espero que no se enoje mucho conmigo.

Al dar vuelta en el pasillo se topa con Hibari, dando un pequeño brinco al encontrárselo de la nada, ahí.

Es el prefecto quien habla primero.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí, herbívoro? Las clases ya han terminado desde hace rato.

_"No lo mires"._ –se recuerda, pues Hibari es de las personas que como anotó en su libreta, con solo verlo lo hace ponerse de mal humor y enojarse. Los problemas y discusiones con él vienen por sí solos.

Por ello, es que los últimos meses ha estado poniendo distancia entre los dos, evitándolo la mayor parte del tiempo y escribiendo en la libretita sobre él. En ese tiempo, la interacción entre ambos se ha reducido drásticamente al igual que sus peleas y discusiones.

Hibari, apenas y ha notado esto.

- ¡Nada! –le dice al entrecerrar sus ojos y mirar hacia otro lado, pasando a su lado.- ¡Ya me iba a casa de todos modos!

- Eh, qué extraño… -se gira con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios para mirarlo, y es que aquel detalle ha atraído su atención.- ¿Hoy no andas con el otro par de herbívoros?

_"¡Ignóralo, Hayato! ¡Vete de una vez!"._

Pero no se mueve, ni se va de ahí; por alguna razón continúa escuchándolo.

- Eso es… inusual. –agrega Kyoya, con el mismo tono burlón.

_"¡Maldito!"._

Claro que ahora que no tiene su libreta para descargar su tensión ahí, toda la molestia, enojo y frustración se acumulan rápidamente dentro de su cuerpo y sus puños cerrados con fuerza o su ceño fruncido son claro ejemplo de ello.

Así que sin soportarlo ni aguantarlo más, se gira y lo encara como no ha hecho en meses.

- ¡Y a ti que diablos te importa que…!

Sus palabras quedan inconclusas al atraer su atención un elemento extra en el cual no había reparado hasta entonces.

Sencillamente no puede creer lo que está viendo en esos momentos. ¿No es una alucinación? ¿Una ilusión, quizá?

No, parece que no.

_"¡Mi... mi libreta!". _–piensa, reprimiendo automáticamente su enojo y molestia contra el prefecto.

- ¿Qué tanto me estás viendo, herbívoro? –baja su vista pero no encuentra aquello que Gokudera Hayato mira con tanto interés al grado de hacer que sus palabras queden a medias.- Es molesto.- le dice, pues así es.

- ¡N-Nada! –la Tormenta lo mira brevemente a los ojos, pensando en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué hace?

¿Se lo dice? ¿Le dice que esa libreta que trae ahí en su bolsillo es suya? ¿Qué si se la da?

¡No! Niega de inmediato.

No puede decirle eso, por muchas razones que en este momento no va a reparar en todas ellas.

Sólo sabe que no puede hacerlo, es vergonzoso y humillante si ya ha leído algo de ella, y no quiere que se entere que ha sido él quien ha escrito eso; además, hay varias entradas y escritos sobre Hibari… es casi imposible, pero si él ya se dio cuenta que habla sobre su persona... mucha gracia no le va a hacer.

Así que no. No puede pedírsela simplemente así.

El de cabellos negros, agrega mientras tanto.

- Hn. Entonces vete ya, o te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro.

Como única respuesta el bombardero muerde su labio inferior, renuente a irse como si nada. Una idea más viene a su mente.

¿Y si... trata de quitársela?

No. Aquello es muy arriesgado y Hibari sospecharía de todos modos, además de que lo perseguiría para morderlo hasta la muerte lo que no es bueno para su salud y su persona, sin olvidar que preocuparía al Décimo y a Reborn-san.

En definitiva, aquello también está descartado.

¿Pero entonces, qué hará?

Si ya sabe dónde está su libreta, ahora tiene que hacer algo para recuperarla.

Que Hibari de entre todos los alumnos de Namimori sea él que precisamente la tenga, es lo peor que le pudo pasar; no está tranquilo y feliz tampoco.

- ¡Cómo sea!

Sin decirle nada más se da la vuelta y se marcha con sus manos en sus bolsillos, reprimiendo el impulso se voltear a verlo a él y a su libreta.

Ahora... pensar en una forma de recuperarla.

Continuará...

* * *

Saludos...

Este fic sería el reto de la quincena pasada de la Comunidad de _Crack & Roll_, mismo que no pude completar a tiempo y que dejé inconcluso, pero no por eso no lo terminaré =)

Este sería el primer capítulo (y hasta donde me quedé hace dos semanas) y espero en el siguiente capítulo terminarlo; la historia no será larga y será sencilla.

Mmm… creo que las iniciales han quedado claras a quienes me refiero, ¿cierto? _"__R-san"_ (Reborn). _"G"_ (Gokudera) y_ "__X" _(Tsuna, por ser su "Décimo").

Lo siguiente será ver qué hace Gokudera para recuperar su libreta (si es que lo hace) y ver qué pasa con Hibari (¿Se habrá dado cuenta del contenido de ésta? ¬w¬).

Pues nada más de momento, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano; se aceptan comentarios, opiniones y demás.

Nos vemos ;)


End file.
